You Are My Favorite What If?
by LookAtAlllTheLeavesInTheFire
Summary: "And all my thoughts of you, they could heat or cool the room." (bechloe-ish/fluff-ish)


**A/N: (imagine me screaming right now because that is what I am doing) I don't know whats happening fuckin' heck I donno man. Here's this. It's about as fluffy as I'm capable of doing who the heckie knows! Not me! Have fun also thank you its hella short but idk the s/o wanted me to do this and idk idk okay**

Chloe knocked four times next the the gold number 9 on Beca's door, checked to be sure her phone said 6:30 (It did) and knocked again. And again. And again. Each time was met with silence from the other side. After the fourth attempt at knocking, she knelt down and started feeling across the bottom of the painted white wooden door for the spare key. (Beca was too short to keep it above the doorframe.) Her fingers brushed over a clump of duct tape and she peeled it from the door, claiming it. Chloe laughed a little at herself, thinking about how she should have taken the offer to have her own key. After all, she was over so often. She pressed the key in the lock at a very slight angle so she could feel the notches rubbing against whatever was happening inside. Whether to feel the vibration or hear the sound or just simply out of habit she had dragged the key every time she used it without fail for longer than she could remember.  
Barely a step inside, she was greeted with inconsistent thumping and what sounded like amplified clapping. Or the beat of a song. She walked through the crowded main room, taking note of however cluttered the room ever was, it was always clean except today. A sack of sugar was laid on its side, grains spilling out the open corner. The container of flour left a settled cloud of powder across the counter space and in the sink. Pans already sprayed with Pam were set neatly side by side on the stove. In the living room, the cushions and blankets were thrown recklessly about. And a half empty bowl of mac and cheese was sitting sideways on the coffee table. The mess confused Chloe as she walked, but who knew when it came to Beca anymore. As of recently, she'd become just a little more unpredictable, a little more careless. Once down the narrow hallway, she stood at the doorway of Beca's room. Inside was a twenty-six year old singing (rather off key, mind you) into a whisk, wearing a tie around her head, running shorts, and a Barden sweatshirt

"Oh. I'm SOR-ry, I didn't mean anyouveit. Ah, jus' got too lonely-lonely who-ah," She danced terribly while facing the same wall Chloe was, throwing spare limbs in various directions and jumping around in what should have been a simple square around the center of her room. "IT WAS THE FOURTH OF- _FUCK_!" As she turned to make the third 'corner' of her 'square,' Beca noticed someone leaning against the doorframe with a smug look, which caused her to overshoot her kick, which caused her to fall down, knocking a book halfway off the dresser as she fell, which flew up to the ceiling light fixture and broke the cover off its balance, causing it to fall and land on Beca's stomach. In other words, a chain reaction of equally tragic and humorous qualities breezed by in just about two seconds.  
"Haven't heard that song since high school." Chloe smiled, still in the process of understanding what just unfolded in front of her..  
"Oh God. It's not what it looks like. Why are you here so early?"  
"It looks to me like a, quote, grown ass woman, unquote, is having a solo dance party in her room to Fall Out Boy." She accused. "And you texted me to be here at six-thirty so here I am."  
Beca ripped the tie from her head and kicked the whisk under her bed. "I. . ."  
"No, just stop. You've already thrown your dignity out the window." She held out a hand to help Beca stand back up. " _But_ " her pitch fell halfway. "Since it can't get any worse," Beca suddenly tuned back into the next song playing as she took the other girls hand and stood up.  
"I do not dance."  
"Sure you do! I just saw it, come on!" Chloe gently took Beca's other hand in her own while she continued to low-key dance. "This is such a throwback playlist," She whispered, like she didn't mean to say it aloud. "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead, this is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end." Chloe sang at half volume, though half was enough to make Beca feel herself blushing. After much persuasion, (threats, mostly) Chloe was able to get her to at least half-ass a sort-of dance.

After some time, they decided such nostalgic music was cause to celebration with the use of ice cream. Needless to say, both were devastated when none could be found in the freezer. In fact, aside from the mess, the only consumable things in the whole house was a bag of chips, a few hot pockets and a couple bottles of alcohol. If it didn't have it's own section on the food pyramid, maybe they could have deemed it okay that there wasn't a tub at their disposal. But ice cream is a major food group and should not be forgotten. This conclusion left them to an impromptu trip to the local Safeway.

"We're _not_ getting chocolate chip mint."  
"Well we're _definitely_ not getting cookie dough."  
"That's not even a good brand!"  
"Its thirty cents cheaper! Who's paying? Yeah, that's right! _I'm_ paying!"  
"This was your idea."  
Minor detail. They hadn't worked out which flavor to buy. Beca had her eyes on the store brand chocolate chip, but Chloe had her heart set on Ben and Jerry's cookie dough. One elderly woman in a flowery dress began to roll her scooter down the aisle before turning right back around at the sight of two "grown ass women" fighting over which ice cream to buy.  
"Cookie dough is proof that God is real and he loves us!" Chloe pushed Beca's shoulder, only half kidding.  
"Okay, but we're getting more for our money and we get good ice cream," Beca countered.  
The taller of the two pinned her against the freezer door and looked her dead in the eye. "We are getting cookie dough or I will drive home by myself and let you walk home." She told her with conviction and intimidation laced through her tone. This wrapped up the argument with a bow.

They both got back to Beca's first floor apartment and settled onto the couch after tidying up for some time with the TV on, ready for the fireworks to start. Since dishes are a hassle, they both scooped spoonfuls directly out of the container while they sat side by side.  
"Oh my god!" Beca laughed when she turned to get more.  
Chloe whipped her head to the side, confused. "What?"  
"We've been sitting here for no more than five minutes and you _already_ have ice cream on you. New record, I think!" She pointed at a spot a little under Chloe's right shoulder.  
"I do _not_!" Although it wouldn't be surprising if she did. Chloe looked down, trying to see where Beca was pointing so she could get it off as soon as possible. Instead of finding a pale drop of ice cream on her black shirt, Chloe found a hand on her jaw and a sudden rush of vanilla scent surrounding her and Beca's lips on her own and the 4th of July fireworks countdown started and her heart took three beats forward and two beats back and her face turned bright pink and for a moment time didn't apply to them.

 **Side note: The first song along with the title/description is Fourth Of July by Fall Out Boy and the second one is Alone Together also by FOB**


End file.
